


The Lay of Legolas Greenleaf

by Muccamukk



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fourth Age, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Thranduil asks Gimli about his intentions.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: fandomtrees





	The Lay of Legolas Greenleaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



"Tell me, Lord Gimli, why do you want to wed my son?"

Gimli had prepared a nice bit of poetry for this occasion, where he stood in front of the King of Mirkwood and tried to convince him to allow his son to cleave to a Dwarf. Gimli's poem was all about the fairness of Legolas' brow, and the accuracy of his bow, and the wisdom of his people. If this poem were to be believed, the King's only son was a prize Lúthien Tinúviel would have given a second look.

He'd shown it to Aragorn beforehand, and he'd said he thought it was rather good. Then he'd given Gimli a look that suggested that while they both agreed the contents of the poem to be true, for they were, that Aragorn understood the true purpose behind it. Gimli had kept his expression bland, and took Aragorn's suggested amendments to heart.

Now, Thranduil was nodding in sage agreement. That was well. What father wouldn't agree that his son was the most beautiful, virtuous and wise among the free peoples of Middle-Earth, and, of all things, Gimli had always been very good at talking.

He was just glad that he was doing this while Legolas wasn't there. Gimli wasn't sure if his wouldbe betrothed would find this embarrassing, gratifying or appalling, and wasn't that interested in finding out. The king had asked for a private audience, and that suited Gimli down to the soles of his boots.

When he was done declaiming, a process that took about half an hour, Thranduil nodded again. "I will think on this matter," he said, and Gimli swept off his hood and bowed low, even though he was no subject of Mirkwood.

Legolas was standing near the entrance to the king's hall, neither pacing nor leaning towards the doors, nor showing any other sign of perturbation.

"All is well?" he asked as he fell into step beside Gimli.

"Aye, well enough," Gimli agreed. "Your Lord Father seemed pleased."

"I heard that poem, it was very pretty," Legolas commented. They passed the door wardens then, and fell silent until they were out into the forest beyond the king's halls.

"A pretty spy you are, too," Gimli said, unsure if he was chagrined to have his speech overheard or not. "And does my pretty spy feel it was a fine enough tale to convince his father?"

"Fine enough," Legolas said. They were out past the near-most wardens now, and besides which Gimli knew that Legolas would take them to a place where they had no chance of being overheard. "Better than the truth, certainly."

Gimli scoffed, but otherwise kept his peace. They'd had this conversation before, and in the end Legolas had always won: they would meet with his father, and with Gimli's, and they would be wed before both, and then and only then would Legolas consent to lie with him.

It was true that Legolas was the most beautiful (for an Elf) and brave and wise of the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Gimli's case to Thranduil hadn't been a word of a lie, but Gimli suspected that had he given the King of Mirkwood the real answer to the question of why he wished to be wed, it might not have been so well received.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos totally make my day, and I very much appreciate comments of every length, percentage of emoji, and level of coherency.


End file.
